An Angel's Death
by Mimmy700
Summary: This is a sad Sasuhina. Please Read and review and i hope you like it. I'm a first timer and I hope you like it! An angel died and this is her funeral.


Mimmy (Me-me,if you can't pronounce it.)-This is my first fanfic! So please be gentile with the comments!  
Sasori- I highly doubt that they will like it.  
Mimmy- Wahh! Sasori you're sooo mean! crying  
Sasori-Well Mimmy doesn't own Naruto. If she did, it will have no plot line. Great...now how do I cheer her up.. 

The mission was simple. A simple kill and go, no worries. But no one expected it to end this way. The sky started to form the black clouds, filled with rain. Even the sky was crying this day, or was it God crying. Today was the sad day, for an angel has been sent to go back to heaven.

Sasuke looked up as the first few drops of rain fell. His black suit was on the bed, it consisted of a black shirt, the one she gave him for his birthday, and black pants. He wondered if he should go, the sadness was overwhelming and he didn't want to remeber her on a day like this, but he was her lover, he had to go. What would she say if he didn't. Sasuke smirked alittle recalling the days when she would lecture him whenever he did something wrong or mean. He put on the suit slowly, hoping to stall the time, but he can't. The funeral won't start until an hour later.

Time felt like forever. It went by slowly savoring the sad tenison in the air. Everyone wanted to get over it, but it seems fate won't have that.

As Sasuke walked on top of the building he was able to see everyone who came. The whole Konoha Rookie Nine was here, but clearly they weren't rookies anymore. They were all Anbu or elite Jounin. Even Gai's team and the Sand Siblings were here. Everyone but one, the person that died. No one expected that she would do something like that. No it wasn't suicide, but something more honorable. She always wanted to impress everyone, always trying to catch up, constantly training and trying her best to prove herself to her family. (HINT. HINT.) But Sasuke didn't care about her being physically strong, no, he already loved her in the begining. After killing Itachi he went back to Konoha (more like beaten to a pulp by a certain idiot, then dragged back forcefully,) and stayed in the hospital for certain MINOR injuries.

Thats when he first met her. It started off as a nurse and arogant patient, then started to develope into something else. When Sasuke was finally free from the hospital he continually started to talk and hangout with her. Soon the feelings came in and he admitted his love and her accepting it. After a few years of being together, they knew they were ment for eachother and he purposed. It was an imediate yes and Sasuke thought he was the luckiest man in the ninja world. Nothing else could go wrong, or so they thought. The new rokukage, also known as the Hyper-active, knuckle headed ninja, assigned a S-rank mission. The team was, the newly couple, Neji, Sakura, Kiba and Shino. The mission was a kill and go. A man was plotting the destruction of Konoha and if he managed to give his plans to the Akatsuki the whole vilage would be in shambles.

There was an ambush on them by the man and they were out-numbered on people, but not strength. The mistake was when Sasuke left his guard down in one area of his body, (mainly his back, near the heart) the enemy took this as a chance to take him down. But it didn't go as planned because it so happens that Sasuke's fiance saw the attack and threw herself for him. Once he felt the wetness on his back Sasuke new something was wrong. He quickly killed the man and turned around only to have to see his semi-dead lover on the ground. All the rouge-nin were dead, but as a cost. Everyone gathered around the couple trying to incourage her to live, but she knew that they knew there was nothing they could have done or do to possibly save her life. She died in her lover's arms.

The funeral was about to start. As the priest said his words everyone was remembering the good times and bad when she was still alive. Her smiles, laughs, shy and small voice, her love for them, her tears, her facial expressions...evrything that had to do with her. Soon it was Neji's turn to say his speech. His tears blended in with the pouring rain, as so did many others. He regretted his hate for her and when they were finally friends again this happens. How Fate hates him so much. Neji saw his loved sister and mother-like figure die before him. Tenten was sobbing in her hands and when Neji finished his speech he took her to his chest and they sobbed together. Lee was standing strong but couldn't hold back the dreadful tears in his eyes. The ShikaInoCho was comforting eachother like the day when their sensei died. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru looked at the light lavender casket that held their beloved little sister in it, crying but trying to stay strong. Naruto held Sakura, his wife in his arms trying to calm her, but it was his turn to speak of the fallen angel. The teachers were trying to help calm Kurenai who held her child in her arms. The child whispering words of comfort to his mother, but crying for the lost of his pure god-mother. Hnabi was on her knees trying to tell herself that this was all a nightmare, that her mother figure wasn't dead. Even Hiashi regretted treating her in a way, he lost the one thing to remind him of his deceased wife. Temari was crying her heart out for her soft spoken friend. Kankuro didn't wear is usual face designs and looked at the ground sadly. Gaara even let a few stray tears fall. She was his dear friend and one of the first to make friends with him, other than Naruto, when he still had Shukaku in him. But no one was upset as a certain Uchiha, today was suppose to be their wedding, the anneversery of when they first met. Her birthday. December 27. Slowly as everyone dropped their lilies, her favorite flower on the casket Sasuke thought of the times they kissed, hugged and the first time they first spoke the three words that bonded them forever. She even smiled in her death. But now they can't see eachother anymore. Not until the last day of his life.

Why does life hate him so. It took everything away, and when he again found love , fate took that away too. Sasuke looked down at the now new grave.

Hyuga, Hinata

A Sister, Friend, And Love

An Angel That Went Back to Heaven

She will be missed by all

Mimmy- I can't belive I just killed my favorite character. Btw I forgot to mention that I'm on Notepad so give me a break if this has no dialogue or has spelling errors. Please Review!


End file.
